


Fraternizing with the Competition

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Gyms, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Ruby gets it on with one of her eventual opponents





	Fraternizing with the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Dark_Tenshikage]

The Vytal Festival was right around the corner. Ruby was highly motivated, and hit the gym constantly to be in tip-top shape.

During one of her late night visits, the gym was largely abandoned. The only other person there was Arslan Altan, a visitor from Haven Academy.

Ruby found it hard to focus on her workout. Arslan’s getup was distracting to say the least. She wore essentially a sports bra that covered her modest chest and cycling shorts that left little to the imagination.

While she used a treadmill, Ruby watched her from a rowing machine. Arslan’s tight butt was perfectly outlined in her shorts. Watching it in motion was hypnotizing. Every step was accompanied by the slightest jiggle, which made Ruby lick her lips lustily.

Feeling her own shorts getting tight, Ruby tried to look at something, anything else. Arslan’s toned legs weren’t helping, and neither was her exposed midriff. Her dark skin glistened with sweat.

With her cock fully erect, Ruby decided to use some equipment that wouldn’t allow her to ogle Arslan any further. She crossed the room to do some bench pressing. She adjusted the weights, and by the time she laid down her boner had mostly softened again, much to her relief.

Ruby worked out for a while, absentmindedly. While she had calmed down somewhat, her thoughts kept returning to Arslan in her skimpy outfit. Her ass had looked so spankable! Ruby wondered what kind of underwear she was wearing, if she was wearing any at all.

“Need some help?”, someone asked, dragging Ruby away from her fantasies. She hadn’t even noticed Arslan’s approach. The dark skinned beauty was squatting next to her, looking straight at her face. Strands of platinum blonde hair were clinging to her brow.

Ruby squeaked, surprised.  
“W-why do you ask?”  
“You should have someone on hand just in case the weight slips from your hands or something”, Arslan said matter-of-factly. That seemed reasonable to Ruby and she asked her if she would. Arslan nodded.

The decision to have Arslan help her made Ruby regretful and jubilant in equal measure. Arslan stood over Ruby, ready to catch the weights, putting her crotch directly in Ruby’s line of sight.

Now Ruby knew that Arslan wasn’t wearing panties. Her cameltoe was right there; mere inches from her face. Above that were Arslan’s toned abs, which turned Ruby on, too. From her vantage point Ruby could even tell that Arlan’s nipples were hard.

She tried to ignore it all and just continued working out, but she felt her cock steadily rising in her shorts. She hoped desperately that Arslan wouldn’t notice.

However, of course she did.  
“Wow...”, Arslan mouthed. Ruby perked up and saw that her glans was poking out of her shorts. She quickly put the weights down and covered herself.  
“I’m sorry, I...”

Arslan hushed her and squatted down next to her again.  
“It’s hardly surprising when you’ve had my pussy right in front of you the entire time, no?”, she said with a bemused smile.  
“I-I don’t kn-”  
“Ruby, I saw your reflection in the window back on the treadmill. You like this, right?”, Arslan asked, got up, turned around and smacked her own ass. Ruby’s cock throbbed painfully. She whimpered, and Arslan smiled.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty stressed out about the festival, and if you feel like it, I think we can help each other… unwind”, Arslan said in husky tones and placed a hand on Ruby’s, which were still trying to hide her boner.

Ruby stared at her for a long moment. Then she nodded and pulled her hands away, letting Arslan’s hand rest directly on the bulge in her shorts.  
“Mmmh, nice”, she whispered, gently rubbing it.

The girls went back to the locker room. They quickly stripped, eager to get down and dirty. Arslan whistled appreciatively when Ruby pulled down her shorts and her big dick came free. Thick, throbbing veins covered the fleshy appendage. It was slightly curved, the tip was glistening with pre-cum, and a pair of swollen balls dangled underneath it.

Ruby sat down on a bench and watched Arslan take off her clothes. Her boobs were tipped by dark nipples. She made a show of pulling down her shorts. She bent over in front of Ruby and slowly pulled them down. Inch after gorgeous inch of firm ass came into view. Ruby licked her lips. She could see everything. Two dark, firm buns, and a cute snatch stuck in between.

Arslan pushed Ruby onto her back and climbed on top of her, planting her pussy just over Ruby’s face. Little Red didn’t need an invitation. She shoved her tongue straight into the narrow cleft and swirled it around.

Arslan moaned happily and went to work herself. Her soft lips engulfed Ruby’s glans without hesitation and started working their way down the shaft. Arslan’s tongue caressed the tip and her lips rubbed the meaty cock.

Thus they pleasured each other for a long time. Arslan made sure to make her blowjob nice and sloppy. She would need that beast as slippery as possible for the wild ride she wanted. Ruby’s service was helping with that, too, of course. She was burying her face in Arslan’s crotch, pushing her tongue as far into her pussy as she could while groping her sweet ass. She couldn’t get enough of her taste. With every bit of juicy she lapped up, she grew more desperate to finally pound this tight snatch.

“Ah, fuck! Let’s do it already!”, Arslan huffed and moved into position. “Can you see?”, she asked, holding Ruby’s cock in place. Her glans was on the verge of getting engulfed by Arslan’s labia.  
“Yes! Go! I want it!”, Ruby said and placed her hands on the brown booty in front of her.

Arslan grinned, and slammed her hips down. Both girls cried out. She had taken the whole thing in one go. Neither had expected it to be so easy, and they hadn’t been prepared for the sudden stimulation.

Arslan gyrated her hips for a moment, savoring the feeling of Ruby’s glans rubbing her deep inside, before humping her. For a while, Ruby was a whimpering mess. Arslan was super tight and she flexed her muscles to make it even more intense, not to mention that she went really fast right from the getgo.

However, after getting used to it, Ruby grabbed her by the waist and did some thrusting of her own. Her thick dick reached even further inside than before, making Arslan tremble.

“Oh, yeah! Just like that! Fuck me, Ruby!”, she moaned. Her hands traveled across her body, halting shortly to fondle her boobs, before wandering up to her blonde hair. There they remained, pulling ever so slightly, giving her a sexy, disheveled look. Sadly, Ruby only got to behold it every so often when Arslan looked at her over her shoulder.

Although, it wasn’t like Ruby wanted for things to look at. Arslan’s tight ass looked and felt fantastic. She groped and pinched it as much as she could. Then there was her sexy back, which, in Ruby’s mind, made for a perfect target to bust her nut on.

Having decided, Ruby took measures to ensure that she’d get to do it, too. Arslan squeaked when she suddenly got pushed forward. Before she could get her bearings, Ruby started fucking her hard from behind. Since it felt so good, Arslan lost interest in finding her bearings immediately.

“Ruby, I’m cumming! I’m cum-MMMmmmhhh…”, Arslan cried as her orgasm hit. She writhed in front of Ruby. Stars danced before her eyes and she squirted.

Ruby was only tangentially aware of all that. She was too absorbed in the familiar warm feeling of her own impending orgasm. She kept slamming Arslan’s pussy until the very last second, when she yanked it out and plastered her ass and back with thick, gooey cum.

Arslan hummed happily when she felt the hot liquid on her skin. Ruby stroked her cock, squeezing every last drop of semen out before stopping.

Both girls remained quiet for a while, catching their breaths and savoring the afterglow.  
“The cum goes well with your skin”, Ruby mused. The white lines and splotches on Arslan’s dark skin reminded her of some sort of chocolate-cream pastry.

Arslan giggled.  
“I get that a lot”

* * * * *

About a week later, Arslan was lying in bed after losing their match against Team RWBY. It had been a good fight, but she felt down regardless. Bolin and Nadir had left to get something to eat and Reese had flown off on her hoverboard, presumably to blow off some steam.

Then her scroll vibrated and she perked up. She got a message from Ruby. It read:

_Hey. Me and my team are in the mood to celebrate, and I thought you might want to join us. Why not bring Reese along?_

Attached was a photo that made Arslan grin. She saw the lower bodies of four girls standing in a circle, each one equipped with a handsome piece of meat, one of which she recognized as Ruby’s.

She forwarded the image to Reese and asked if she wanted some of that. She responded right away with _Yes!_

Happy with Reese’s enthusiasm, she texted Ruby.

_We’re coming over right now. Keep’em nice and hard for us!_

Arslan didn’t mind losing if this was the consolation prize she had to look forward to.


End file.
